


【铁虫/ABO】纯洁与性（剧情车/甜饼）中

by CharmingU



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU





	【铁虫/ABO】纯洁与性（剧情车/甜饼）中

02.

Peter有着滚烫的皮肤，大概是因为情绪的飞涨而将欲望燃至极点。Tony盯着他将衬衣最上端的四个纽扣全部解除干净，他们之间的距离还需要两步才能紧贴彼此。

那胸脯上透着淡粉色，Tony估摸那应该是酒精的缘故。现在房间里确实夹杂着那些复杂的味道——挥发着的龙舌兰味道，从Tony身上散发出来的沐浴露淡香——以及开始从某些原本被禁锢住的腺体中泄露出的Omega蜜香气味。

“你的腺体从来都不听你的使唤，嗯？”他揉搓着双手，指节因为被掰动而发出清脆的响声，“Peter——Parker，你什么时候可以学会掌控自己的气味？”

站起来的那一刻，伸直的双腿因为突然有了力道而将转椅后撤了一米远。Tony踩在木地板上的声音发出闷响，而他完全有意在Peter面前几乎要贴在他胸脯上的位置时停了下来。

Peter的胸口在灼烧，疯狂散发着热量。Tony伸出的指尖可以感觉得到——他的手指攀上那一颗颗纽扣。

“……我一直都会，先生。”

他在喘息，说出的言辞随着气息发抖。Tony抬起眼睛看他，Peter的眼眶被生理液体潮湿着。“您没有打抑制剂，”Tony注意到那鼻翼，它们微微鼓动了几番，“我能……我能闻到您。”

Peter的声线被切断，然后生硬地连接起来。办公桌上散发出的台灯微光从侧面倾露，最后洒落在Peter光滑的胸膛之上。Tony根本不费任何功夫就可以闻到那皮肤之间流溢出的生理味道。Alpha和Omega之间天性相吸，他太明白了。

“那对我来说始终没什么用，”Tony轻声，停留在Peter胸膛上的手向下滑落。Peter的胯部纤细，但又不像是女人的体格。他有肌肉，诱人的身材，似乎所有的完美比例都天降于他。“还有你——永远只让我闻到你的味道，我真不知道是我的幸运，还是你的伎俩太高深，Parker？”

他将Peter转了过去。这位Omega演员很巧妙地将自己的身体贴在墙上，从裤缝中抽出的衬衣边缘垂落下来，遮挡在裤边的位置。

那是一条运动裤，根本没有束缚得太紧。Tony很轻松就将手掌探了进去，从那股缝之间游离到下端。指尖探索了两秒，倚在墙上的男孩露出一声轻哼——越过后端的位置，那穴口已经湿润地可以挤出声音。

下一秒Tony深吸了口气。从他臀缝刻意夹住他的手臂开始，Tony就发出了那轻笑。“看来是后者，”指尖的湿润让他声音发颤，“——我们合作了很多次了，Parker。如果从一开始就告诉我，我决不允许那个鬼毛小子碰你的屁股哪怕一下。”

他用力将中指探了进去，对于手指来说那个穴口仍然紧的让他难以活动。Peter的身体明显有一次抽搐，但他没有发出任何声响。这让Tony刻意将中指在他身体中停了下来。“你怎么会这么紧？”

那里确实紧得奇怪，Tony感觉自己的下体都下意识肿胀了一圈。而现在还不是真正开始的时候，甚至他们之间什么都还没有开始。

“……没有人碰过那里，先生。”Peter轻微地喘息，臀部下意识在那探进去的中指之上反复顶动，“他们一直以来都是用后面，用后面的那个。这是职业准则，先生。我以为您很了解这个行业。”

Tony感觉浑身开始不适，像是纵了火。“你最该被操的地方，从来没有被进入过？”他咬牙低声道。

“从来没有，先生。”

Peter的低喃像是火苗的顶点，从Tony的耳膜径直燃烧至下半身热量最集中的某个位置。生理冲动促使他想要迸发出那兽性，来自Alpha对于Omega最原始的欲望。

但他忍住了。“原谅我只看你和别人做过爱，Parker。”他贴着那已经变成霞红的耳尖，潮湿的舌身滑了过去，“我只对你感兴趣，一直以来都是。”

那甬道此刻已经潮湿到黏腻，原本紧紧包裹在Tony指围处的甬道开始蠕动扩张。那是Omega生理迎合的表现，滚烫的汁液拍打在Tony的指节上啧啧作响。

Tony将他的中指顶到最深，他能触到某处明显与其他位置不一样的地方。倚在墙上的男孩发出轻吟，像是咬着下唇挤出来的声响。然后他开始在那甬道内转动。“那你没有过快感吧，我猜？他们插你后面的时候能刺激到这里吗？”

这太要命了——Peter疯狂地呼吸着，潮湿且火热的气体从口中喘息出来拍打在墙壁上。他的指节几乎要嵌入墙壁，而那纤细的手指根本抚慰不了体内那股热潮最深处的渴望。“那我……今天可以……如愿以偿吗？”

Tony挤进了他的第二根手指。穴口很快适应了这样的容量，似乎完全不费任何力气。

“我想等你发情，”他一字一顿，双指在那甬道内顶动着旋转，力道不大不小但正好每一次都可以碾压过那敏感点，“……你知道如果我现在插进去，不会从根本解决问题的。”

甬道内的褶皱几乎是下意识地迎合他的每一个动作，Tony用双指揉搓着Peter体内的每一处凸起和沟壑，而那温热且完全潮湿的甬道回应以他简直令人难以接受的淫荡水声。那液体伴随着高浓度的甜香味道——更实际，汹涌的Omega气息。

然后他听到了从那倚在墙壁上的身体内部发出的颤抖声线。

“这是折磨——”Peter低吼着，侧过脸的那一刻Tony看到了他额角的汗珠，“从您来监视我的工作开始，我从始至终都能闻到您的味道——它们给我兴致，让我忍不住迎合那股味道，一直以来我都想试着真正闻到它，甚至拥有——”

“但现在，现在还不可以吗？”他几乎是失控的颤抖，Tony将鼻尖贴在Peter的侧颊上，使他能把那诱人的声线听得更清楚，“我没办法发情，我注射了抑制剂——起码不是今天。那难道——”

“你想要标记？”

Tony贴在那耳廓之上。Peter的声线戛然而止。

“你想要我，标记你？”他重复着，咬着下唇。

Tony从身侧抽过另一只手——探向Peter前方的位置时，他早就猜到那坚硬的下体已经打湿了裤角。然后他攥住了那完全贴在墙壁上的器物，力道突然加大让那器物的主人下意识倒抽了口冷气。

最后Peter垂下脑袋，潮湿的甬道包裹在Tony的指节之上。“……如果可以，”他顿了顿，Tony皱着眉头看他，“总比那些人好。”

他们之间沉默了很久，Tony任由那甬道翻滚着，吞噬着他的指节，而他没有任何动作。房间安静到Tony可以听到另外一个胸膛内澎湃着的心跳——那节奏完全像是在为接下来可能发生的一切鼓动着，燃烧的欲望令那身体火热且开放。

Tony将手抽了出来，包括那抓着那器物的手。Peter被那抽出的动作震动，然后彻底贴在墙壁上。

“……到此为止，”

他将手指抬在眼前，晶莹的液体包裹在他的两根手指上，从上到下被灯光照耀着闪烁。Peter猛地扭过头来，Tony将那潮湿的两根手指抹向唇角。

“我不会因为单纯的生理欲望而去标记一个Omega，我也不希望我想标记的Omega仅仅是因为生理欲望而需要我。”Tony压低声音，“你明白我的意思，Parker。”


End file.
